Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise
by Marauder Angel
Summary: It's amazing how messed up things can get by playing one silly game. Harry must confess to Ginny, whos flirting with, Dean, who's trying to kiss Lavender! Why am i telling you? Go find out for yourselves!
1. Another Story

Authors Note- Out of all the stories I've ever written, (well started!) this is my favorite! And I've got a great idea of what's going to happen next! Hehehehehe! So if your not impressed by this first chapter, keep reading, its gonna get better! So R+R! And I hope you'll like this story as much as I do! Luv ya Angel x x x

Disclaimer- You know how it goes, not mine, never will be , blah, blah, blah… Now read the story!!!

Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise

Chapter 1 –Another story

'And then I flew over the trees and past a helicopter. It nearly saw me as well, but I was too quick…'

Everyone was sitting around the sofa in Gryffindor Common room, listening to another one of Ron's boring flying stories. He'd been telling them for the past few days back at school, and everyone was getting pretty bored. They weren't even listening.

'This is getting boring,' Harry thought to himself. 'Ive heard this story 7 times now! If I've heard it 7 times now, I wonder how many times Ginny has had to hear it over the summer! I really missed Ginny. I wish I could have visited the Weasley's over the Summer…'

Harry glanced over at Ginny.

'Oh my god!' Ginny thought. 'Harry was just looking at me! Maybe he does like me! Oh who am I kidding. I wish Ron would shut up, he's only saying this to impress Hermione…stupid brother…'

'I'm sitting next to Dean. RIGHT next to Dean. Almost touching!' Parvati smiled to herself. 'I wonder if me and Dean are soul mates…'

'What do I do now?' Dean wondered. 'We've been flirting for ages, now she's sitting next to me. Should I hold her hand? Nah, too obvious…'

Lavender was looking out of the window.

'I wonder what color dress robes I should buy. I could buy blue to bring out my eyes…or pink would go nice with my hair…but I do look nice in lilac…'

'She's so beautiful.' Seamus sighed. 'She looks like she's thinking about something important. I wonder what it could be…'

Hermione was beaming at Ron.

'He's soooooo cute! What am I saying? I sound like Lavender! He's just your friend, _your _friend, your _friend_'

'Hermione looks so impressed!' Ron thought. 'It doesn't really matter that I made this story up, does it? No. I bet this is more interesting then anything Vicky's ever had to say. Stupid git.'

Ron turned to look at Hermione again.

'Then I dived under a muggle bridge,' Ron explained. 'The muggle police were right behind me, but I wasn't scared. So I flew up to the building, saved the muggle children from the fire, and got home in time for tea.'

'And got back in time for tea!' Hermione repeated, making it sound as though she was listening.

'Yep.' Ron said bravely.

'Talking of time, it's 10 o clock.' Parvati said. 'We'd better go to bed.'

'Ooooops! I was supposed to go visit Neville in the Hospital wing tonight!' Seamus admitted.

'What happened to Neville?' Ginny asked, concerned.

'Malfoy hexed him.'

'Maybe we could all go see him?' Hermione suggested.

'Great idea.' Ron answered.

'But it's too late now, lets go tomorrow.' Harry said.

Everyone nodded.

'Come on then girls!' Lavender called. 'Why don't we have a game or Truth, Dare, Kiss or Promise before bed!'

The Girls disappeared up the girls staircase.

'A game of what?' Ron asked, confused.

'Truth, dare, kiss or promise. It's a muggle game.' Dean explained. 'Why don't we have a game before bed?'

'Sure.' Said Harry.

'Cool.' Said Seamus.

And they headed off to bed.

***Hope you like it! Please Review it!***


	2. The game begins

Authors note- Hehehe! This is the first half of the game. Hope you like it! Luv ya Angel x x x

Disclaimer- Not mine

Chapter 2- The games begin –Part 1 

            Up in the sixth year girls dorm, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati  put on their pajamas. Then they waited for Ginny to get back. A sudden gust of wind blew out the candles, and a beam of light glided across the room. Lavender screamed.

            'Hey calm it!' A voice said. 'It's only my wand!'

            'Oh Ginny!' Lavender sighed. 'You scared me!'

            'I noticed.' She grumbled. 'So lets start!'

            The four girls sat down in a circle.

            'Erm…' Parvati mumbled. 'Ive never actually played truth, dare, kiss or promise before. I know practically what you have to do, but there are different rules, aren't there?'

            'Yes, the rules do vary.' Hermione answered. 'But as it was my suggestion, we'll play by my rules.'

            'Your rules?'

            'Lumos.' Hermione's wand lighted up her face. 'Yes, they're pretty basic. First we decide what order we go in, we can do numbers or something. The first person gets to choose from all four things, then the next one chooses from the three left over, the next from the two, then the last person gets no choice. So as you know the options are truth, dare, kiss and promise. Truth- You tell someone the truth. Dare- you do a dare. Kiss- well, you kiss someone. And promise- you make a promise to do something. All clear?'

            The other three nodded their heads.

            'Lumos. But before we start shouldn't we make a pact?' Lavender suggested. 'So we have to do it.'

            'Cool!' Ginny smiled. Putting her hand in the middle of the circle.

            'Sure.' Hermione put her hand on top

            'Ok.' Parvati followed suit.

            'Done.' Lavender placed her hand on top and it was settled. 'Now Hermione. Go outside and we'll choose numbers.'

            Mean while in the boys room, they were having a heated discussion on sport.

            'How can football be any fun!' Ron laughed. 'Only one ball…boring…'

            'No footballs really good!' Dean argued. 'Really!'

            'Stop arguing you two!' Harry sighed.'I thought we were going to have a game of truth, dare, kiss or promise.'

            'Yea, I'll start.' Ron said.

            'Erm, first could you explain the rules?' Seamus asked. 'Ive never played muggle truth, dare, kiss or promise. Isn't it a girls game?'

            'Nah!.' Ron said. 'You have to be pretty brave to play, as you have to do exactly as your told. No backing out. So the rules. We all take it in turns, and do one of the things each. Well that's pretty much it.'

            'Ok, so first how about we have Harry.' Dean suggested.

            'Oh!!!!' Harry moaned. 'why do I have to go first?'

            'Harry.' Ron ignored him. 'What do you choose?'

            'Truth.' Harry decided without contemplation. 'Truth is the easiest.'

            'Not necessarily.' Ron smirked. 'Harry for your truth, you have to tell Ginny the truth about how you feel.'

            Seamus and Dean sniggered.

            'Fine.' Harry sulked.

            Back in the girls dorm they had decided the numbers.

            'Come in Hermione!'

            'Call out your numbers!'

            'Ok then' Hermione said. 'Er… 4, 1, 3, 2.'

            Hermione sat down, and Parvati lit her wand.

            'So that's me, than Lavender, then Ginny, then Hermione.' Parvati said

            'So what will it be Parvati?' Hermione asked.

            'Promise.'

            The other three girls stared at Parvati, then started whispering. After a minute or so, they came to a conclusion.'

            'Parvati.' Hermione said, menacingly. 'You must promise not to flirt with Dean.

            'WHAT!'

            'I'll be next.' Seamus volunteered, back in the boys room.

            'What will it be?' Ron asked.

            'Lets live dangerously, dare.'

            'Ohhhhhhh.' Dean said.

            'Well then you can- '

            'He!.' Harry said. 'Don't _we_ get too choose anything.'

            'If you want to you can.' Ron said, taken aback. 'I thought you were to busy sulking over your dare.'

            Ron had crossed the line.

            'First of all, I'm not sulking.' Harry said through clenched teeth. 'Secondly, it was a truth, not a dare. So Seamus, I have a dare for you. Your dare is to come on to Hermione!'

            'Whoa!' Ron said. 'Why should Seamus have to do that?'

            'Because Seamus likes Lavender, and it will be torture for him.' Harry explained. 'And also because you like Hermione, and seeing him flirt with her, will be torture to you.'

            'What!' Ron said, his voice trembeling. 'I don't like Hermione!'

            'Yea,' Dean laughed, and threw a bag of Bertie Botts at Ron.

            'Ow!' Ron shouted. 'Be careful! That nearly hit me in the-'

            'Nuts?' Ginny asked, back in the girls dorm.

            'No thanks.' Hermione said. 'We've got to carry on with the game. So Lavender.'

            'Truth.'

            'I know!' Parvati squealed. ' Lavender has to tell Seamus the truth. She has to tell him that she's in love with him!'

            'Lavender loves Seamus!' Hermione cried. 'Oh my god!'


	3. The game begins part 2

Authors note- This chapter is the end of the game, but not the end of the story by far! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this! Remember to review! Luv ya Angel x x x

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 3 –The games begin –part 2

            'So where were we?' Harry asked. 'Before Ron had that hissy fit, about not loving Hermione.'

            'I was about to have my go.' Dean said. 'So, what's left. Kiss or Promise?'

            'Go on!' Seamus shouted. 'Choose kiss!'

            'Oh alright, why not. Kiss.'

            'You'll be sorry you said that.' Harry smirked.

            'If your saying kiss, its has to be a proper one, not just a peck on the cheek.

'Too right!' Harry said. 'Now as it seems to be the night of embarrassing people, lets make Dean kiss the one person he has his eye on at the moment. Parvati.'

            'H-h-h-how did you know?'

            'Ginny.' Hermione said. 'Your turn.'

            'Dare.' Ginny grinned.

            'Well,' Hermione smiled. 'Lets make this interesting. Your dare is to flirt mega badly with Dean.'

            'Fine.'

            'I'm not finished. You are allowed to flirt with Dean, and Dean ONLY! Under no circumstances are you to flirt with Harry, even though you love him.'

            'Oh you are so mean, you said you wouldn't tell! You said you'd-'

            'Promise.' Ron said. 'That's all that's left.'

            'Ok then promise.' Dean  said. 'Who is the person Ron hates the most in Gryffindor?'

            'I don't hate anyone in Gryffindor.' Ron said firmly, in Harry's direction.

            'Who are you trying to kid?' Harry obviously didn't get the message. 'The person Ron hates the most is Lavender. He thinks she a bimbo!'

            'Oh does he!' Seamus shouted.

            'Calm it Seamus!' Dean said.

            'In that case Ron has to be nice, and spend lots of time with Lavender.' Harry said. Ron frowned at Harry.

            'You are joking!'

            'Joking!' Hermione said. 'I never liked Neville! I just helped him in Potions because he needed help.'

            'If you're sure.' Lavender said, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

            'Lets get back to the game.' Parvati said. 'So Hermione is left with Kiss, and she has to kiss them properly, not just a peck!'

            'Just a minute,' Lavender smiled. 'If Hermione doesn't like Neville who does she like? She should have to kiss them!'

            'Hmmm…' Ginny said smiling, knowingly.

'You know don't you?' Lavender smiled.

            Hermione gave Ginny a piercing look, and Ginny bit her lip.

            'Tell us!'

            'Go on!'

            Ginny was silent.

            'Alright we'll call out names, you say yes or no.'

            'Dean?'

            'Seamus?'

            'Justin?'

            'Terry?'

            'Malfoy?'

            'Then it's got to be Harry or-'

            'Ron!' They both screeched together.

            Ginny sniggered, and they turned to Hermione, who gave them a weak smile.

            'I knew it.' Parvati smiled. 'Just knew it…'

            'So it's settled.' Lavender announced. 'Hermione has to Kiss Ron.'

            'Ron?' Seamus asked. 'How long do we have to do this stuff for?'

            'Till me and Dean have done our dares.' Harry said.

            'Fair enough.'

            'Lets go to bed then, I'm dead tired!'

            They all climbed into their beds.

            'So, err Guys?' Ron muttered. 'Can the stuff we've talked about tonight, not leave this room?'

            'Sure.'

            'Ok.'

            'Good night.'

            'So we all have to do this stuff by the end of the week,' Lavender said. 'Or up to the time the game ends, when the other stuff has been completed.'

            'Ive only got a week!' Hermione whined.

            'Don't complain Hermione, it was your game.' Parvati grinned sleepily.

            'She has got a point.' Ginny agreed.

            'Ok, lets just go to bed now.' Hermione said. 'Ginny, save you going back to your room and waking the others up, you can top and tail with me.'

            'Cool.' Ginny yawned, and they all climbed into bed.

'Good night every one.' Lavender said, holding her wand up to light up her face.

'Good night,' They all replied. 'Nox.'


	4. Confusion

Authors note- Hey! This chapter isn't as long as the others, but I will write another straight away! Promise! Please Review. Don't have to say much. I'd just like to know if people like my story or not! Luv ya Angel x x x Btw, truth, dare, kiss and promise is a real game, but its usually played over one night, not throughout a whole week!  
  
Disclaimer- Harry Potter's not mine.unfortunately. but read the story anyway! It rocks!  
  
Chapter 4- Confusion  
  
Everyone was sitting in the common room again, doing homework before breakfast. Or pretending to do homework at least.  
'It's ok,' Harry told himself, pretending to read a book. 'I'll just go up to Ginny and say, I love you, simple! I'll do it now. Now. Or later. Yea, laters good.'  
'He's looking at me again.' Ginny said, to herself. 'Oh, lovehimilovehimilovehim! But I can't flirt with him. Stupid game.'  
'What's Ginny looking so grumpy about?' Parvati wondered, biting her quill. 'She's got no excuse to be grumpy. She's allowed to flirt with Dean. Stupid Cow.'  
'Hey Parvati. No, hi Parvati baby.' Dean thought to himself, writing something down about Mandrakes. 'How you doing Parvati? No, she's never going to kiss me! Ron looks peeved. Wonder what he's thinking about. '  
'Stupid bimbo.' Ron said, while doodling Hermione's name on his parchment. 'How am I supposed to be nice to Lavender? She has trouble stringing two words together, and all she thinks about is what dress she's going to buy next. Pathetic.'  
'So I think I'll buy the pink one.' Lavender pondered, staring out the window. 'Or the blue, I look good in blue. No! Ive got to focus! I must tell Seamus how I feel! Or I could get the lilac one.'  
Hermione picked up another book.  
'Ron is so cute.' She smiled to herself. 'If I had my way I'd go and kiss him right now! Oh my god I sound like Lavender! But he is cute.'  
Seamus frowned.  
'How am I supposed to flirt with Hermione when she's busy drooling over Ron! Could she make it more obvious?!? Ron hasn't even noticed! He really is thick.'  
The bell went for breakfast.  
'I'm going to go and get some breakfast.' Dean announced.  
'I'll come with you!' Ginny squeaked, jumping up with her bag.  
'Em, ok then. Parvati, you coming?'  
'Erm.' She looked over at Hermione, who shook her head, with her arms crossed. 'No, I've. go to.to the library. Erm, see you later.'  
As she bypassed Hermione, she whispered to her.  
'I don't see you kissing Ron.'  
'Oh,' Hermione said. 'Well I will be. Ron, coming down to breakfast?'  
'Er, no. I'm gonna stay here.' He said looking over to Lavender. 'Yea.'  
'Oh, see you then.'  
'I'll come will you.' Seamus said, linking his arm round Hermione's, and dragging her from the common room. Dean and Ginny followed them.  
'No!'  
'Wait!'  
Lavender and Harry both darted after the group.  
'Hey wait for me!' Ron called, and they all left the common room.  
Breakfast was extremely odd for the group. Ginny was sitting next to Dean, and wouldn't leave him alone, much to Harry's dismay. Dean was trying his best to talk to Parvati, who completely ignored his existence. Next to Parvati was Seamus who was totally coming onto Hermione. Hermione didn't seem to take it in much, as she couldn't keep her off Ron, who was having an overly friendly convocation with Lavender, opposite. Next to Lavender was Harry, who was looking daggers at Dean.  
'So what lesson have you got Dean?' Ginny asked, staring into his eyes.  
'Er dunno,' He mumbled. 'What have you got Parvati?'  
'Em, what were you saying Seamus?' Parvati asked.  
'I was talking to Hermione.' Seamus said. 'So Mione, don't mind if I call you Mione do you?'  
'Whatever.' She said, not taking her eyes off Lavender and Ron. 'So Ron goes for bimbos. Like I care.'  
'Did you say something?'  
'Whatever.'  
'So.' Ron said. 'What dress are you going to buy?'  
'I think the blue one, to match my eyes.' Lavender said, smiling. 'What do you think?'  
'Er. How about a red one?'  
'Oh my god I never thought of that!'  
Hermione growled.  
'So you agree that the school should keep Mandrakes?' Seamus asked.  
'Hmmmmm.'  
Harry looked ready to kill Dean.  
'So she wasn't lieing last year.' Harry said out load. 'She does like Dean.'  
'Harry do you mind Harry.' Ginny said. 'we're trying to have a convosation!'  
The bell rang, and the gang left. Ginny said good bye to Dean, and headed to charms. The rest of them headed to transfiguration, believing that the day couldn't get any worse. How wrong they were. 


	5. Catastrophe

Author's note- Hope you like this chapter. I was going to post another chapter up with this, but I'm not sure where to go next with this story. If you have any ideas, please let me know by leaving it in a review. Talking of reviews, you really should leave one after you've read this chapter. I would really like it if you did, because I love to hear from people who read my stories. Luv ya Angel x x x BTW- I was just wondering how old other writers are, are you a writer? If so would you do me a favor by putting in a review, saying how old you are. You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just curious.  
  
Disclaimer-Last time I checked Harry Potter was not mine.wait.no, still not mine.  
  
Chapter 5 -Catastrophe  
  
The gang strolled into Transfiguration. Hermione sat down at the nearest desk. Ron then quickly pulled out the chair next to Hermione, and was about to sit on it when Seamus did.  
'Thanks mate.' Seamus grinned, putting his arm around the back of Hermione's chair.  
'I swear he's enjoying this.' Ron muttered under his breath.  
Lavender took a seat across from Hermione and Seamus, and Ron joined her.  
'Parvati!' Dean called, chasing her to the back of the classroom. 'Whats the matter? What have I done?'  
'Nothing.' She said truthfully, as she took a seat next to Neville, who was back from the hospital wing.  
Dean threw his arms up in frustration, then turned round to find himself eye to eye with Harry. Harry had his arms crossed, and was giving Dean an evil stare. He looked livid.  
'Girls, will I ever-'  
Dean didn't get to finish his sentence, because Harry crossed the room and sat next to Justin, leaving Dean to sit alone.  
'Good Morning class.' McGonagal called, as she entered.  
'Morning,' a few people said glumly. 'Whatever,' Hermione muttered, drooling over Ron again. 'Today we will be turning small objects into chocolate.' McGonagal explained. Excited whispers were exchanged among the class. 'Can anybody explain why this is very difficult?' There was silence. Everyone stared at Hermione, but she didn't raise her hand. She was still looking at Ron. She realized everyone was staring at her. 'Alright!' She moaned, standing up . 'Its very difficult to transfigure objects into chocolate, because you have to consider the taste, texture and smell as well as how it looks.' Hermione drawled, rolling her eyes. 'It is also very difficult, because you have to make it edible. Happy?' Hermione retook her place, staring at Ron, who appeared to be quite impressed. 'Yes.' McGonagal said, taken aback by Hermiones sarcasticness. 'Correct. Err, what you do is tap you object twice and say, 'chocola transformus.' Practice in pairs, in silence. I'm going to get some iced pumpkin juice.' McGonagal staggered outside, holding her head in her hands, shocked by Hermione's behavior. The whole class started practicing the spell in silence, but were very unsuccessful. The spell 'chocola transformus' happened to be very similar to another spell, 'acola transforlus,' which turned the object into fizzy cola. All over the room puddles of cola were appearing. Some people had started putting their objects in cups before they did the spell, so they didn't make a mess. Others were throwing the objects as they did the spell, so they squirted others with cola. The only person who had mastered the spell was Hermione. Hermione not only had made 12 perfect heart shaped, strawberry chocolates, but had also made a heart shaped box. She now looked positively bored. Ron had given up, and decided to give talking to Lavender, (who was staring into space) another try. 'So.' He cleared his voice. 'Do you like Quidditch?' Lavender looked mystified for a moment, bit her lip and stared at the ceiling, then smiled at Ron. 'Yes.' She said. 'That's the one on brooms isn't it?' Ron stared blankly at Lavender, clenched his fists and looked to the ceiling. He then mouthed the words, 'help me', and closed his eyes. Seamus noticed Ron and Lavenders convocation, and started to talk to Hermione again, clearly not impressed. 'So do you like Quidditch?' Seamus asked Hermione, who was busy trying to look over his shoulder. 'No.' 'What do you like then?' 'Not being asked questions.' 'Why?' 'Because.' 'Sorry?' 'Whatever.' Seamus gave up for the moment. He let Hermione watch Lavender and Ron, and turned round to talk to Dean, who had moved. 'Speak to me!' Dean yelled. He was perched on the end of Parvati, and a very scared Neville's table. 'What did I do?' 'Nothing,' She said in earnest. 'Then why aren't you sitting with me?' 'I wanted to sit with Neville.' 'So you and Neville are a thing now are you!?!' She looked at Dean's face, filled with rage, then said quite calmly: 'Maybe.' 'Maybe!' Parvati giggled at Dean's fury, and went to signal to Lavender, but she was still engrossed in a convocation with Ron. 'So you think I should go with the red?' Lavender smiled. 'Yes,' Ron said, trying to keep calm. 'You should buy the red. that way you wouldn't see the blood if I stabbed you to death.' 'Did you say something?' 'Do you like sugar quills?' Ron changed the subject. 'Do you like sugar quills, Hermione?' Seamus asked. 'Yea.' Hermione answered, bluntly. Seamus picked up his wand, and conjured a perfect strawberry sugar quill, then gave it to Hermione. This gave her an idea. 'Mmmmm.' She said as she sucked it. 'Almost as sweet as you.' Ron stopped speaking mid-sentence in shock. 'I love sugar quills.' She said, and gave Seamus a sexy grin. 'They taste so good.' Seamus looked like he had just swallowed a hinkypunk. Was Hermione flirting with him? The answer was of course, yes. 'It's so hot in here.' Hermione smiled taking her robe off, followed by here jumper, then throwing them over Seamus. 'That's better.' Seamus grinned as Hermione undid the top button on her shirt, and loosened her tie. Then she started undoing the other buttons on her shirt. 'No you don't!' Ron shouted, red in the face. Exactly the reaction Hermione wanted. 'What are you doing! You-you can't do that.'  
'Yes I can.' Hermione shouted back. 'You don't own me! You can't order me around.'  
'I bet Seamus can.'  
'Yes he can. He's my boyfriend.'  
'What?' Two people shouted. One of the people was Lavender, who had just realized what was going on, the other was Dean.  
'So it was you and Neville in the rose bushes?'  
'Possibly.'  
'Possibly, maybe.is that all you can say? Give me a proper answer!'  
Parvati looked him plainly in the eyes. The more she lied and ignored him, the more he wanted her.  
'Yes.' She smiled.  
'THAT'S IT!'  
Dean pulled a very confused Neville off his chair, and started punching him. 'I don't have to tell you everything Ron!' Hermione shouted. 'No you don't, and neither do I!' He shouted back. 'What do you know?' 'Me and Lavender are a couple!' 'Like I care!' SMASH! Neville flew into a table. The whole class was watching. 'Dean stop it!' Parvati called. 'Your gonna be story you messed with me!' 'Let him go!' Dean had pinned Neville to the coke filled floor, and was punching him repeatedly. 'Stop!' 'Well Seamus and I have been to Hogsmeade together!' Hermione shouted. 'We me and Lavender have kissed in the rose bushes!' Ron shouted back. BANG! Dean threw Neville into the wall. 'You'll be sorry!' 'DEAN!' 'You keep away from Parvati!' CRASH! Ron pushed a chair into the wall. 'Well me and Lavender are in love!' He bellowed. 'Is that true?' Seamus shouted, jealously. 'Yes, you two timer!' Lavender called. BOOM! Lavender pushed a chair into Seamus 'With me and Lavender it was love at first sight!' Ron roared.  
'Well me and Seamus are engaged!' Hermione yelled.  
'Really?' Ron asked quietly.  
'NO!'  
Hermione fled from the classroom, tears running down her face.  
Everyone was silent for a moment, then Dean shouted:  
'Your gonna die!'  
CLANG!  
Neville skidded into a chair.  
'Love at first sight' Seamus shouted, and punched Ron.  
'That's it!'  
WHALLOP!  
Seamus flew into McGonagal's desk.  
Harry sat and watched the two fights going on, reluctant to join in. He picked up Hermione's box of perfectly transfigured chocolates, and ate one.  
'Now that's entertainment.' He smiled to himself, all previous anger forgotten.  
  
***Review pllleeeaaassssseee! You know you want to!*** 


	6. Curiosity

Author's note: Hey! I'm not too sure what happened with the spacing on the last chapter. It was ok on my computer. I hope this chapter's spacing is ok. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, but I usually write really late at night, and I'm only 14, so I'm allowed to make a few!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm afraid to say that Harry Potter is still not mine (  
  
Chapter 6: Curiosity  
  
The room was silent. No one dare spoke. They had all been sent to Dumbledore's office, and they knew how serious that was. The reason they had been to his office, was because McGonagal had chosen the most inappropriate time to walk in. Ginny had walked in with a message for McGonagal, and seen the fighting. She stepped out in front of Ron, and Seamus hexed her. Then Seamus was hexed by Harry, who was then by Lavender. Parvati followed suit, and then hexed Dean, who fell onto Ron and knocked him unconscious. Hermione had walked back into the room, and at the sight of Ron on the floor, and wand in Parvati's hand, she assumed the worst and hexed Parvati. Lavender and Hermione then aimed hexes at each other, and were both knocked out. Neville stood on his own, the rest of the class in silence, around the edge of the room, staring. Then McGonagal walked in, and to top it all, Neville fainted. Everyone was then woken up, and sent to Dumbledore. McGonagal was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Now they were all seated in Dumbledore's office, not sure of what was to happen. Seamus was supporting a black eye, and a possible broken nose. Ron was holding a bag of ice to his face, and looked pretty glum. Harry was holding Ginny's hand protectively, and Ginny looked extremely pale. Dean had his arms crossed, fury still on his face. Lavender was staring into space again. Parvati was biting her lip. Neville looked on the verge of passing out, and Hermione was still crying. 'Good morning.' Dumbledore said, as he entered. 'Lovely weather today, isn't it?' He walked to behind his desk. 'So,' he smiled. 'I have spoken to Professor McGonagal. She seems to believe that when she entered her classroom, all nine of you were lying unconscious on the floor. Is this correct?' Harry, Seamus and Neville nodded. Ginny stayed staring at Dumbledore, terrified. Hermione was still crying. 'Indeed.' His smile didn't falter. 'Would any of you have an explanation?' No one moved. 'Very well. I didn't expect one.' He said. 'Now really I should expel all of you for your behavior, but I don't believe that will solve anything. Infact, I don't think I shall punish you at all. I do believe you been punished enough.' He looked from Ron, to Ginny, then to Hermione. She still had tears running down her face. 'All I shall ask of you.' Dumbledore said. 'Is that you all forget about this feud. Remember, we are stronger when we are united. Now you may leave, and if anyone should ask of your punishment, tell them it is too bearable to mention. Now I daresay you all need some rest, so go to the hospital wing. Good bye.' Everybody left, and headed to the hospital wing, but still nobody spoke. They all walked in silence until they reached the Hospital Wing door. Seamus reached the door first, but instead of opening it, he stood in front of it and turned to face the group. 'Look.' He said. 'There's no point in us all ignoring each other. What happened in the classroom, shouldn't have. How about we all forget about it.' They all mumbled, and nodded their heads in agreement. Seamus opened the door, and they all went inside. They came out one by one, during the next few hours. Neville was the last to leave. Apparently, Dean was very strong. By dinner everyone was feeling better. They all sat joking and laughing, waiting for the food. Usually it would already be out when they arrived, but today it wasn't, which could only mean one thing: 'I have an announcement to make.' Dumbledore said. The whole hall went silent. 'A suggestion was made to me today, and even though it is short notice, I have decided to go ahead with it. So I am glad to announce that Hogwarts will be holding a ball. It will be held on Saturday evening from 7 o clock, and is open to all students third year or above. If you need to buy some dress robes, we are holding an extra trip to Hogsmeade during the daytime. I hope you will all make an appearance. Oh, and you can thank Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff, for this splendid idea.' Noise started to fill the hall again. 'Damn Hufflepuff bimbos.' Ron muttered, as he filled his plate up with food. 'A ball won't be that bad.' Dean argued. 'I think it will be nice.' Seamus smiled. 'But what shall I wear?' Lavender stressed. 'Go with the lilac.' Parvati advised. 'I hope it'll be fun.' Ginny said. 'It will with you there.' Harry smiled.  
Hermione picked a book from her bag, and started to read. Tonight was going to be a long night.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Review if you wanna read more. If I get three reviews I'll update. So review! 


	7. Conclution

A/N- Hope you like this chapter. Really getting into the story now. Next chapter will be better though. R+R. Luv ya Angel  
  
Chapter 7- Last resort  
  
'I don't believe there is a ball in two days!' Lavender exclaimed in the common room, after dinner.  
'Me either.' Harry grumbled.  
'Why the long face?' Dean asked.  
'Well, I just hate the whole asking girls thing.' Harry admitted. 'I think they should have to ask us!'  
'Sounds good to me mate!' Seamus added.  
'But it tradition that boys ask girls.' Hermione said, looking over her book.  
'Doesn't make it fair!' Ron argued.  
'How about us girls go for a walk to the library.' Ginny suggested, to break up the argument.  
'Fine.' Hermione said, and the girls all left the common room.  
Once they were all out side, Lavender said:  
'So whats the real reason you wanted to go for a walk?'  
'The first reason is to stop Ron and Hermione from arguing.' Ginny explained. 'The second is.well.I was wondering if we could set a dead line for the dares.'  
'Why?' Hermione asked.  
'Well, it's getting a bit.tedious.' Ginny said. I mean, I like Dean, but its just getting a bit boring.'  
'You can say that again.' Parvati said. 'I really miss Dean, and I think ive really upset him. Can we just make a deadline, so I can make up with Dean?'  
'If we have to.' Lavender said. 'I guess ive got to tell Seamus how I feel at some point, so ok.'  
'Hermione?' Ginny asked.  
'Sure.' She said, perhaps to fast. 'Its no big deal. I can kiss Ron. Sure.'  
'Great!' Parvati grinned. 'So when?'  
'How about the deadline is after the ball?' Ginny suggested. 'You two can get on with your business at the ball.'  
'But the ball is kind of short isn't it?' Parvati said. 'What if we nee longer?'  
'How about we have an after ball party?' Ginny suggested.  
'Yea, but make it a sleepover!' Lavender exclaimed. 'In the room of requirement!'  
'Perfect!' Ginny smiled. 'So it's all set?'  
'All we have to do is ask the boys,' Parvati said. 'And get dates for the ball.'  
'Exactly.' Ginny said. 'So ill see you all later.'  
Parvati and Lavender headed off to Gryffindor common room, leaving Hermione and Ginny alone.  
'Are you ok Hermione?' Ginny asked. 'You've been awfully quiet.'  
'I'm fine Gin.' She muttered. 'It just hit me that ive really got to kiss Ron. It's not just a game. What am I going to say to him? This could ruin our friendship, and that's the last thing I want.'  
'It won't Hermione.' Ginny assured her. 'I know he likes you. Now lets head back to the common room, so I can flirt with Dean some more.'  
Meanwhile, in the Common room, the boys came to a decision.  
'So we'll do it by the ball.' Ron said. 'After the ball we'll all meet up, and make sure we've all kept our word. Alright?'  
The other three nodded.  
'But what if we don't have it done by then?' Dean asked worried. 'Then what?'  
'You will Dean.' Seamus said. 'Just put on the old Thomas charm.'  
'But a deadline isn't exactly very fair.' Harry argued.  
'You don't think its fair?' Ron said. 'I have to sit and watch my best mate and my sister making goo goo eyes at each other. Now that's not fair! Its rather disturbing really.'  
'Shhhh.' Seamus said. 'The girls are coming.'  
'Back already?' Ron asked.  
'Yea.' Hermione said, as she sat down next to Ron. 'Just needed a little private chat.'  
'Bet you were all talking about the ball.' Ron said.  
'As a matter of fact we were.' Ginny smiled. 'Now im going to go to bed. Good night everyone.'  
Ginny walked up to the girls staircase, but stopped when she heard Harry calling her.  
'Ginny wait!' He called, and ran over to her. 'I was wondering.do you want to go to the ball with me?'  
She looked over at Dean, who she was supposed to be flirting with. He wasn't going to ask her. Either way, this opportunity was too good to pass up. She took a deep breath.  
'I'd love to.' She smiled, hoping her face didn't look too red. 'Good night.'  
Harry stalked over to the group, all crowded around the fire.  
'What was that about?' Ron asked.  
'Nothing.' Harry grinned like a fool. 'I just asked Ginny to the ball. Goodnight.'  
Harry left the room, smiling like an idiot.  
'Awwwww.' Lavender smiled. 'That's so sweet.'  
'Talking of sweet things, do you want to go with me to the ball?' Ron asked.  
'Err sure.' Lavender said, unsure.  
'Well, do you want to go with me Hermione?' Seamus asked, looking at Lavenders reaction.  
'I'd love to.' Hermione answered, looking straight at Ron's hurt face.  
'Well let's go to bed then.' Seamus said rather formally.  
'Yea.' Lavender said, nodding her head slightly. Ron didn't say anything, just nodded his head.  
'Ok then, Good night.' Seamus said, and the four of them headed to bed, leaving Dean and Parvati alone.  
'So Parvati, about the ball.' Dean started.  
'Ive got to go.' Parvati said, as she jumped up and sprinted towards the girls door. Dean grabbed her wrist, and pulled her to face him.  
'Parvati, please.' Dean whined. 'I don't know what ive done, but im sorry, and id really like it if you would go to the ball with me.'  
Parvati looked around. There was no Hermione making sure she kept to the game.  
'Fine.' She said. 'But if anyone asks, you were a last resort.'  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Now review! 


	8. Contemplation

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I'm so busy with school work, which has to come first. Nothing interesting in this chapter really, just the chapter leading up to the ball. I'll write the next chapter ASAP! Luv ya Angel  
  
Chapter 8- Contemplation  
  
You know how time flies when you're having fun? Well that was how it was the rest of the week for the gang. Yes, before they knew it, it was Saturday.  
The girls got up early in the morning, to get ready for the Hogsmeade trip.  
They all wore denim skirts, and cute fashionable tops. They put on make up, and plaited Ginny's hair, before looking for hand bags and leaving.  
When they walked through the common room, it was empty, except for a few excited third years. The girls bypassed the Great hall for breakfast, before leaving for Hogsmeade.  
It was very busy in Hogsmeade. The girls supposed it was because of the ball, and because it was also the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. They kept walking through Hogsmeade, until they found a little shop Lavender knew of.  
It was rather small, but modern looking. It was called 'Witch Fashion', which was of course, rather appropriate.  
They walked inside, and sat down on some chairs at the front. Lavender rung the bell on the front desk, and they all waited.  
'This place is pretty nice.' Hermione commented, looking around. 'Ive never noticed this shop before.'  
'Probably because it's on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.' Parvati explained. 'We probably aren't allowed to go this far out of the town, but we've never been told off before.'  
'Wow!' Ginny said, looking at a poster on the wall. 'Robes from here are so nice! They must be really expensive.'  
'Quite, but not unaffordable though.' Lavender explained. 'We'll get a discount because we're students who go to Hogwarts. We can also get a discount because my father knows the shop owner.'  
'Cool.' Ginny said. 'But I still doubt I'll be able to afford one.'  
'Well how about we help you pay for one.' Hermione suggested. 'It can be like a Christmas present from us three. Between all of us we should be able to buy you one.'  
'That sounds great.' Ginny grinned. 'If they aren't too expensive.'  
'They wont be.' Parvati said. 'You have to look your best for Harry.'  
  
Just that moment, the shop owner walked in. He was an elderly man, and he walked with a walking stick. He had a warm face, with grandfatherly features.  
'Hello.' He said. 'Oh, its you Lavender.'  
'Hello, Mr Greenham.' Lavender grinned, like a little child. 'We'd all like to get some new dress robes.'  
'All Hogwarts, I assume.' He asked, looking over his glasses.  
'Yes.' Lavender said. 'And we all need robes for the ball this evening.'  
'Ah.' Mr Greenham said 'Very well. I'll be right back.'  
The old man limped out side the room.  
'So how exactly are we getting a discount?' Hermione asked.  
'Yea.' Ginny said. 'He didn't mention anything about a discount.'  
'Don't worry.' Lavender sighed. 'I know exactly how to get a discount.'  
Lavender and Parvati grinned at each other.  
'Peter!' They chorused.  
'Did some one call?' A deep male voice said.  
A tall boy appeared around the door. He had dusty blond hair, which fell into curtains, and light brown eyes. He wore a cheeky grin, and had a sexy presence around him. He looked no older eighteen.  
'Oh, hi ladies.' He charmed. 'I don't believe we've met before.'  
He looked straight at Ginny and Hermione.  
'These are my friends, Petey.' Lavender said. 'Hermione and Ginny.'  
'Very pleased to meet you.' He smiled, and took each of their hands in turn, and kissed them.  
'Erm, nice to meet you too.' Hermione said, uncomfortably.  
'I'm back!' Old Mr Greenham said. 'Here, take a look at these.'  
Mr Greenham handed the girls a large scrap book, which was filled with scraps of material, and dress designs.  
'Just choose a design, or tell me what you want.' Mr Greenham said. 'And choose a material, then come and tell me.'  
Mr Greenham left the room again.  
'I'll leave you ladies to it.' Peter grinned, and followed Mr Greenham outside.  
'Who was that?' Ginny asked, grinning.  
'Just Mr Greenham's Grandson, Peter Greenham.' Lavender smiled. 'That's how you get your discount. Just chat with Pete and mention how you are short for money. He soon goes to his Grandfather, and persuades him to cut the price in half. He tells his old Grandfather that it's good advertising.'  
'Brilliant.' Hermione smiled, looking over Parvati's shoulder at the book.  
'Ive chosen!' Parvati smiled. 'Don't you think this blue would look great on me, along with this silver!'  
'Perfect!' Lavender agreed. 'Now let me choose!'  
It took the girls about ten minutes, to choose their dress colors. After that it took another twenty minutes, to decide on styles. After that, they called Mr Greenham back in, followed by Peter.  
'Very good.' Mr Greenham squealed. 'Good choice. Now just let my assistant Peter measure you, and we can start the dresses!'  
They left the shop after another two hours, each giggling and chatting.  
'So did you tell the boys about the sleepover, Hermione?' Lavender asked.  
'I left a note on Harry's bedside table, explaining the idea.' Hermione said.  
'Good good.' Parvati nodded.  
'I don't believe he let us have these at half price!' Hermione said. 'They are so beautiful.'  
'I know.' Ginny smiled. 'We are so lucky you showed us this place, Lavender.'  
'No problem.' Lavender smiled. 'I want us all to look nice, on the last day of the game.'  
'I'd forgotten about that!' Paravti cheered.  
'Me too.' Hermione sighed.  
'It will be ok.' Ginny reassured Hermione. 'And if worst comes to worst and you embarrass yourself, you can always move schools and change your name.'  
  
X x X x X x X x X x X x X x  
  
Now review! Go on! 


	9. One dare down

A/N: Hiya! Hope you like this chapter. One dare down which means I'm nearing the end of this story :( Just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed: Jo, Kafira Dalila, Hermione182, Tanya, (they're suppose to be in their 6th year) Rachel, Fredngeorgegirl, Moongoddess25 (nope, this is the only name ive ever posted under), funky*canadian*rocker14, Gilraen Ar-Feiniel1, 'Mione Weasley, dagger, penguins r cute, Gilraen Ar-Feiniel1, raining star. K now I give up! So many reviewers! But I love you all! I dunno if any of u guys read one of my other fics, Truth, dare, kiss or promise, but its had 46 reviews, and I promised the person who is the 50th reviewer a surprise. I'm gonna do the same here! The person who is the 50th reviewer gets a big surprise, and a really really big one if this fic gets 50 reviews before the other one! So get reviewing! Luv ya Angel  
  
Chapter 9 -One dare down  
  
The four girls were sitting in their dorm room, getting ready for the ball. Ginny was sitting on Lavender's bed, brushing her hair. Hermione was watching Lavender apply make up, and Parvati was drying her hair with a towel.  
'Why does my hair take so long to dry!' Parvati stressed.  
'Probably because it's so long.' Ginny said. 'Let me dry it, Hermione taught me this really good charm.'  
Ginny did the charm, and Parvati's hair dried magically.  
'Thanks Ginny.' Parvati smiled.  
'How can you be bothered with all that make up.' Hermione asked Lavender. 'I know I couldn't.'  
'Don't you ever wear make up?' Lavender asked.  
'Well yes.' Hermione answered. 'I sometimes use a bit of mascara, but I'd never be able to do all the make up you do. I wouldn't know how.'  
'Well let me do your make up!' Lavender exclaimed. 'I'm really good, aren't I Parvati?'  
Parvati started humming the funeral march, as she brushed her hair. Lavender threw a pillow at her.  
'Why don't I do your make up?' Ginny suggested. 'I'm not brilliant, but I know how to apply the basics.'  
'Ok.' Hermione smiled. 'But I don't really have much make up.'  
'Don't worry.' Parvati said. 'You can borrow mine and Lavenders.'  
'Then lets get started!' Ginny said.  
Back in the boys room, they boys were lazing around. Ron was lying on his bed, reading a magazine. Seamus was reading a Quidditch book, and occasionally giving Ron evil stares. Dean was writing a letter, and Harry was playing catch with a bottle of ink.  
'So how long till this ball thing?' Dean asked.  
'About an hour.' Ron said, not taking his eyes off the magazine.  
'Oh.' Dean said, and went back to writing.  
'Why did you ask Lavender to the ball?' Seamus asked Ron, staring daggers at him.  
'Because of the dare, or course.' Ron said, still looking at the magazine.  
'And because he's too scared to ask Hermione.' Harry said plainly, still throwing the bottle of ink.  
'No.' Ron said angrily, taking his eyes off the magazine. 'It's just my dare, and I had to ask someone so.'  
Harry rolled his eyes, and picked up a comb. He walked over to the mirror, and tried to tame his hair.  
'So who are you going with, Dean.' Harry asked.  
'Parvati.' Dean grinned. 'I asked her when you lot went. For some reason, she told me to tell everybody that I was a last resort.'  
'That is one weird girl.' Seamus said.  
'Perfect.' Ginny said, as she brushed the eye shadow brush over Hermione's eye lids. 'Now just add some mascara, and you're done.'  
Ginny put some black mascara on Hermione's lashes, followed by some silver glitter.  
'Wow!' Hermione said, as she looked in the mirror. 'This make up is so cool! You're a really good make up artist Ginny.'  
'Thanks.' Ginny said. 'Now I think I'd better do my make up.'  
'Me too.' Lavender and Parvati chorused.  
Thirty minutes later, the girls had finished their make up and hair. Hermione's hair had been put into curls, and she had half up in a bun. Parvati's hair was entirely up in a bun, and had glitter stars in it. Lavenders hair was half up half down, and had pink ribbons flowing from it. And Ginny's hair was down, except for two front bits which had been plaited, and pulled round to the back.  
The girls added the last bits of glitter and spray to their hair, before checking the time.  
'Oh my god!' Lavender squealed. 'We've only got 15 minutes until the ball starts!'  
Each girl grabbed her clothes and perfume and glitter, and ran into the bathroom, quicker than you can say 'panic.'  
'So how long have we got.' Harry asked, now given up on his hair, and catching the bottle of ink again.  
'Fifteen minutes.' Dean said, checking the clock. 'Do you think we should start to get ready?'  
'No.' Ron said. 'We've still got time.'  
'Well I'm going to use the bathroom first.' Seamus said, getting up and leaving through the bathroom door, not in a hurry at all.  
'I might as well try to sort out my hair again.' Harry said, and picked up the comb once more.  
'Which perfume?' Lavender asked, frantically. 'So.kiss me? Or So.desirable?'  
'No use asking me.' Ginny said, spraying herself with body spray. 'They're both muggle perfumes.'  
'Go with so.desirable' Parvati said.  
'What's that spray?' Hermione asked. 'It smells like-'  
'Chocolate.' Ginny said for her. 'I know. I love it. And it matches my chocolate lip gloss.'  
'I think I'm going to go with my rose body spray, and perfume.' Parvati decided, spraying herself.  
'I'm not sure if I should try out this new body spray I get down in Diagon alley.' Hermione said. 'It's strawberry, and glittery.'  
'Time it!' Lavender squealed, and Hermione sprayed it everywhere.  
'Cor!' Dean yelled. 'That stinks.'  
'Don't you like my body spray?' Seamus asked, hurt.  
'Yea, just not that much.' Dean said, waving his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smell.  
'Well I give up with my hair' Harry yelled, throwing the comb across the room. 'I'm using the bath room next.'  
'Then me.' Dean said, as he picked up the comb and brushed his hair.  
'Aren't you going to get ready?' Seamus asked Ron.  
'In a minute.' Ron said, turning the page of his magazine.  
'You do realize that the ball starts in under 10 minutes.' Dean said.  
  
'Yea.' Ron yawned.  
'I think we're all ready.' Ginny declared. 'Now all we have to do is meet the boys, and Lavender and Hermione have to do their dares.'  
'Shut up.' Hermione said.  
'And what if we can't do them.' Lavender asked.  
'You have to confess your undying love to Snape, in the middle of our next potions class.' Parvati grinned evilly to Ginny.  
'Look, five minutes till the start of the ball.' Lavender exclaimed. 'We have to go!'  
Harry and Dean quickly changed, and sat down on Dean's bed.  
'Five minutes till the ball.' Dean said. 'I'm going down in a minute.'  
'Me too.' Seamus said. 'Are you going to join us Ron?'  
'Sure.' Ron said. 'I wont be a minute.'  
Ron got up and grabbed his clothes, and walked into the bathroom. A minute later he reappeared in his dress robes. He walked over to his desk, and picked up a bottle of hair gel. He put a bit in his hand, then run his fingers through his hair. He then sprayed himself with body spray, and put a mint in his mouth, and was ready to go.  
'How did you do that?' Harry asked. 'Getting ready took you about 2 minutes.'  
'I know.' Ron said. 'Now are we going or what?'  
The boys walked down the stairs and into the common room. They spotted the girls over the other side of the room.  
Hermione was wearing pure white dress robes, Ginny deep green, Parvati powder blue, and Lavender baby pink.  
Ron called them, and the girls turned to see the boys walking towards them.  
Harry was wearing his usual emerald green robes, Seamus wore move, Dean wore red, and Ron had new blue dress robes.  
'You look nice Hermione.' Seamus said, looking at Lavender for signs of jealousy.  
'So do you.' Ron said quickly to Lavender, though he was looking at Hermione.  
'Thank you.' Both girls said formerly, took the boys arms and left.  
'You look really beautiful.' Harry said to Ginny, earnestly. 'I mean, you always look beautiful. but today you.you.'  
'Thanks Harry.' Ginny giggled. 'Now lets catch the others up.'  
Harry gave Ginny his arm, and the smiling pair left.  
'So.' Parvati said, shyly.  
'So.' Dean said, looking at his feet. 'You look nice.'  
'So do you.' Parvati said, nodding her head.  
'So are you actually going to speak to me tonight?' Dean said. 'Or are you going to ignore me like you usually do when we're with everybody else.'  
'I don't mean to ignore you.' Parvati explained. 'Theres just this thing.'  
'This thing?' Dean repeated.  
'Yea.' Parvati said. 'And I have to keep to it, but only until the end of this evening.'  
'Is this thing,' Dean asked curiously. 'Kind of like a dare?'  
'Yea, Kind of.' Parvati said.  
'So you'd understand if I had a thing I had to do, which was like a dare.' Dean said, taking her hands. 'Which I had to do before the end of this evening.'  
'Well yes.' Parvati said, looking in to his eyes. 'What is it?'  
'I don't know how to say this to you.' Dean said, biting his lip. 'So.'  
He lent down quickly, and pressed his lips firmly against Parvati's. She took a moment to respond, but when she got going, there was no stopping her. They stood kissing for a while, then Parvati pulled back.  
'So I'm guessing your dare was to kiss me.' Parvati said, grinning.  
'Yea.' Dean smiled. 'I had to kiss a girl I liked.'  
'So, just a minute.' Parvati said. 'You played a game of truth or dare.'  
'Truth, dare, kiss or promise.' Dean corrected her.  
'With who?' Parvati asked, urgently.  
'Harry, Seamus and Ron.' Dean said.  
'Oh dear.' Parvati sighed.  
'What is it?' Dean asked. 'You girls played a game too didn't you? That was your thing you had to do! A dare!'  
'Yea.' Parvati said. 'Well a promise to be exact.'  
'But what do you and the others have to do?' Dean asked.  
'Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies.' Parvati grinned, and dragged Dean out of the common room.  
  
Please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I write the next chapter! And remember the surprise you get, If your 50th and if this beats my other fic! 


	10. Two dares done

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I was going to during Christmas, but my computer broke and I had to get it fixed! But I've updated now! Hope you like it! Oh, And well done to my 50th reviewer, Juliette4, MnMs for you! (m) (m) (m) (m) (m) (m) Mmmmmmm! I like chocolate! Next surprise is for my 80th reviewer, so get reviewing! Luv ya, Angel  
  
Two dares done  
  
The first three couples made their way into the great hall, without realizing that they were two people short. They quickly found a table and seated themselves down. A gentle chatter washed over the group, well, some of the group.  
'So.this is a nice ball.' Seamus said, to nobody in particular.  
'Hmmm.' Lavender replied, looking at her date, then to the rest of her friends. Ron was staring at Hermione with his mouth slightly open, and his eyes had a glassy look to them. Hermione looked like she was daydreaming, and Harry and Ginny were looking goo goo eyes at each other.  
'Lovely.' Seamus said sarcastically, looking his date. 'Just lovely.'  
  
'You can say that again.' Lavender grumbled. 'So.'  
'So you chose a pink dress.' Seamus said, sounding interested. 'I thought Ron wanted you to get a red one.'  
'Yes.' Lavender said. 'But red really doesn't suit me, and I loved this material.'  
'Yea, its nice.' Seamus said. 'You look nice.'  
'Thanks.' Lavender said shyly, looking Seamus straight in the eyes.  
'Erm, just a minute.' Ginny said, snapping back to reality. 'Where are Parvati and Dean?'  
'Oh.' Harry said, looking worried, but then he realized. 'Oh! I wouldn't worry about them. Their probably just.busy.'  
Lavender gave Harry a funny look, but Seamus grinned. Ron was still staring into space, so Harry gave him a poke.  
'Yes I agree, great ball.' Ron said, rubbing his eyes. 'The foods here?'  
'No, not yet Ron.' Hermione said sternly, getting out of her daydream. 'Do you only think about your stomach?'  
'No.' Ron said, rubbing his stomach. 'I only think about it when I'm hungry.'.  
'So you do only think about your stomach.' Ginny concluded.  
Ron's stomach made a grumbling sound, and everybody laughed except Hermione, who kept her lips pursed.  
'See, I can't help it!' Ron exclaimed.  
Just that moment, Dean and Parvati strolled into the hall, hand in hand. They shyly made their way to the table, and took seats next to Hermione and Seamus.  
'Nice ball isn't it?' Dean announced.  
'Yea, it's great.'  
'The decorations are so pretty.'  
'I like the music.'  
'Everything looks great.'  
'So now they speak.' Seamus grumbled, in an undertone. Lavender giggled.  
Seamus kicked Lavender from under the table, with a cheeky grin on his face. Lavender kicked him back. Seamus then tried to kick Lavender again, but missed and kicked Ron instead. Ron sat up extra straight, and gave a funny look to Hermione. Seamus and Lavender burst into silent giggles.  
'So did you boys get the message yesterday, about having a pajama party after the ball?' Ginny asked.  
'Yea.' Dean answered. 'And we invited a few others along. Hope you don't mind.'  
'Not at all.' Hermione said. 'The more the merrier.'  
Just then, the hall went silent, and a figure at the front stood up.  
'Good evening everybody.' Said the grand voice of Albus Dumbledore. 'I'm glad you could all make it. I wont make a speech right now, as I'm sure you are all very hungry. I'd just like to say that I hope this evening will be very enjoyable, and that you all make use of this time to be sociable. Now eat!'  
Food magically appeared on the plates in front of them.  
'Yes! Grub!' Ron shouted, as he piled his plate with food, but he didn't do it as eagerly as he usually would have.  
Hermione noticed this, but didn't bother herself with asking why. Infact, nobody asked, or said anything. They were to busy piling their plates, and thinking.  
'I'm going out with Dean! I'm going out with Dean!' Parvati thought to herself. 'I just can't wait till I tell everyone that we're in love! And someday we'll get married, and have lots of kids.'  
'Yes!' Dean grinned to himself. 'I, Dean Thomas, was snogging Parvati Patil, the most beautiful girl in the school, in the Gryffindor common room, in Gryffindor Tower, In the hall way, in the entrance hall.'  
'Why is Dean looking so happy?' Hermione grumbled in her head. 'No one should be happy. I have, what, Three hours to kiss Ron. What am I going to do? I mustn't panic.arrrrgh!'  
'Wow.Hermione is just.wow.' Ron thought, while picking at his food. 'She looks like an angel. I've got to stop thinking about her, and start eating. I wish I was at the ball with Hermione.'  
'I wish I wasn't at the ball with Hermione.' Seamus said to himself, while pouring himself a drink. 'She hasn't even spoken to me once! If it wasn't for that stupid dare game, I'd be here with Lavender, I can talk to her. She's so smart.'  
'God, I look great.' Lavender said in her head. 'No one here looks are good as me.but I'd better check. Over there.nope.over there.oh my god, fashion disaster for Pansy.down there.that's the floor.Up there, oh my god! The ceiling looks like the nights sky! I never knew that!'  
'Tonight is great! I'm finally at the ball with Harry!' Ginny sung in her mind. 'La da da, da da, la di da.'  
'Is somebody singing?' Harry thought. 'I need to get out more.'  
Just then dinner disappeared from their plates, and was replaced with desert. Harry headed for the chocolate cake.  
'Chocolate cake looks nice.' Ginny smiled.  
'Do you want me to pass you a slice?' Harry asked, gentlemanly.  
'No thanks.' Came the reply from Ginny. 'I'm sweet enough.'  
'You can say that again.' Harry muttered.  
Seamus picked up a large ice cream with two spoons.  
'Do you want to share this with me Hermione.' Seamus asked.  
'I'm not hungry.' Hermione mumbled.  
'You should eat something.' Ron said, as he got himself a slice of strawberry cheese cake. 'You hardly ate anything at dinner.'  
'I wasn't hungry.' Hermione repeated.  
'You can't just stop eating, Hermione.' Ron argued. 'You'll make yourself sick.'  
'What I eat, Ron Weasley, is none of your business.' Hermione said, sternly.  
'I was just looking out for you.' Ron said, raising his voice.  
'Well don't.' Hermione said, even louder. There was silence for a moment, before Ron spoke again.  
'Why aren't you eating?' Ron asked.  
'That's none of your business.' Hermione answered, getting more wound up by the minute.  
'Tell me why you're not eating.' Ron demanded.  
'Maybe it's because I have other things on my mind.' Hermione said, before leaving the table, and the great hall. Each girl at the table had a guilty feeling at the bottom of their stomach.  
'What does she have on her mind?' Dean whispered to Parvati.  
'Her dare.' Parvati explained. 'It's to kiss Ron.'  
'But Ron's dare was to be nice to Lavender.' Dean said.  
'Well Lavender seems to preoccupied to be bothered with Ron right now.' Parvati whispered.  
Seamus and Lavender were sharing the large ice cream, and giggling about some private joke.  
'Lavender's dare is to tell Seamus that she loves him.' Parvati told Dean. 'I don't think she'll have a problem with that.'  
'She might.' Dean said, disagreeing. 'Seamus's dare is to flirt with Hermione.'  
'Do you think we aught to tell her?' Parvati asked.  
'Nah!' They both chorused.  
Ron picked at his cheesecake, before making his mind up, and leaving the Great hall to look for Hermione.  
The deserts then all disappeared, and music started playing.  
'Do you want to dance?' Dean asked Parvati.  
'Do I get a choice?' She grinned, as Dean dragged her up to dance.  
Harry stood up, and held out his hand.  
'Would you like to dance?' He asked nervously, looking rather red in the face.  
'Sure.' Ginny smiled, and put her hand is Harry's, and was led out onto the dance floor.  
'Looks like it's just the two of us again.' Seamus smiled, taking Lavender's hand in his, over the table.  
'Does, doesn't it.' Lavender said shyly.  
'I prefer it when it's just, the two of us.' Seamus said. 'Just you and me.'  
'You and me.' Lavender repeated. 'Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?'  
  
Seamus just stared into her clear blue eyes.  
'I guess now's a good time for me to.talk to you.' Lavender said, looking down at her empty plate. Seamus squeezed her hand, almost to comfort her.  
'The thing is.' Lavender explained. 'I know you like Hermione, and I'm not as smart as her. I'm just a bimbo, but-'  
'No.' Seamus cut in. ' You're not a bimbo, and I don't like Hermione, that's just a long story.'  
'Oh.' Lavender said, looking slightly puzzled for a moment. 'Well, that makes it a bit easier. The thing is I.I love you, a lot. I don't really know what else to say.'  
Seamus lifted Lavender's chin with his hand, and they looked straight into each others eyes.  
'Say you'll be my girlfriend.' Seamus said, seriously.  
Lavender smiled. 'I thought you'd never ask.'  
  
Yaaaay! Only two chapters left! Woo hoo! But I won't finish it unless you review! Mwa ha ha! 


	11. Three dares finished

A/N: Second from last chapter! Yay! A bit soppy, but it's getting to that part in the story, so. Hope you like it! Even though the story is nearly finished, I'd still like to hear from you. Your reviews are what keep me writing. Every review counts! I'd also really like to hit my target of 80 reviews, if that's not too much to ask. Luv ya Angel  
  
Three dares finished  
  
Harry led Ginny out to the middle of the dance floor, looking  
extremely nervous. He put one hand loosely on her waist, and kept Ginny's hand tightly clasped in his other. Ginny looked into his worried green eyes. 'We don't have to dance,' Ginny said sensitively. 'If you don't want to.' 'I do.' Harry protested. 'It's just, I don't really do dancing.' 'You did at the Yule ball.' Ginny said. 'Only cause I had to!' Harry exclaimed. 'And Parvati was leading!' 'Do you want me to lead?' Ginny said, in a baby voice. 'No, I'm fine.' Harry said, concentrating. 'I'll get it in the end. You'll just have to bear with me.'  
'Wow Dean!' Parvati exclaimed, as he twirled her round. 'You're a really good dancer.'  
'Of course!' Dean grinned, swinging Parvati out. 'What did you expect?'  
'I don't know. Not this!' Parvati said, as she swung back in again. 'I didn't see you dance at the Yule ball.'  
'I didn't.' Dean explained. 'But I've had lessons since then.'  
'I can see that.' Parvati whispered, as Dean twirled her in, and lent her back in his arms.  
'So are we official.' Dean asked.  
'I think so.' Parvati smiled.  
'So you wanna sneak off to the room of requirement?' Dean charmed.  
'Sure do.' Parvati said, and the pair casually left the great hall.  
Seamus brought two drinks back to the table, where Lavender still resided. He sat down opposite her once more, and they each took a sip of their drinks.  
'So when are we going to tell everyone were going out?' Seamus asked, casually.  
'I don't know.' Lavender said, in her day dream voice.  
'We can't just slip it into convocation.' Seamus said. 'So nice ball, oh yea by the way, we're now a couple.'  
'We were a couple before.' Lavender said, shrugging her shoulders.  
'Not a proper one.' Seamus said. 'We just went to the Yule ball together. This is bigger, more important.'  
'It is, is it?' Lavender grinned, sexily.  
'Yea.' Seamus smiled, taking her hands in his. 'We just have to figure out when to tell them.'  
'Or we could just not tell them.' Lavender suggested.  
'And you'd be ok with that?' Seamus asked unsure.  
'Course.' Lavender said. 'So how about we head off somewhere a bit more private.'  
'What! Already?' Seamus exclaimed. 'Not that I'm complaining.'  
'Ok, then lets go to the room of requirement.' Lavender said standing.  
'What about Hermione and Ron?' Seamus asked.  
'I doubt they'll even notice that we've gone.' Lavender said, as they headed to the room of requirement.  
Just then, the first slow number of the night started to play. Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably, for a lump had just formed in it.  
'We can stop now.' Ginny said, disappointedly. 'I wont ask you to dance anymore.'  
'But I'd like to dance.' Harry said, pulling her back.  
'Really?' Ginny grinned, like Christmas had come early. 'I didn't think you did dancing.'  
'But I know you like to, so.I'd like to too.' Harry said in earnest, pulling his hand on her waist. 'I don't mean to look so uncomfortable. I'm just not sure what to do. '  
'You can hold me closer for a start.' Ginny grinned cheekily, and Harry did as he was told.  
'Sorry if I'm being an idiot.' Harry said. 'I just don't want to embarrass you.'  
'You could never embarrass me.' Ginny smiled.  
'But my dancing.'  
'I learnt to dance with Ron.' Ginny grinned. 'You can't get worse than that. Anyway, you're doing fine. You don't have to worry.'  
'Good.' Harry sighed, pulling Ginny so close, that he could smell the lip gloss on her lips. 'I just want you to have a good time.'  
'I'm having a great time.' Ginny whispered, looking up into his innocent green eyes. 'I'm here with you.'  
'Here we are.' Dean grinned, opening the door. 'After you.'  
Parvati walked into a small room with light pink walls, a large pink bed, and rose petals all around the floor.  
'This place is beautiful.' Parvati sighed.  
'Not as beautiful as you.' Dean said, holding her hands. 'Let me dim the lights.'  
Dean dimmed the lights until they could barely see their hands in front of their faces. He then strolled through the dark, and pulled Parvati onto the bed, which made her squeal. He then drew a line of kisses from her hand, right up to her lips.  
'Ladies first.' Seams said, opening the door of the room of requirement. Lavender walked into the dark room, and Seamus closed the door, then pinned her to the wall with a passionate kiss. He then reached for the light switch.  
'Arrrrrgh!'  
Dean jumped back off of Parvati, and Seamus stepped back from Lavender.  
'So that's how you perform the kiss of life.' Dean said, getting of the bed.  
'And Lavender.' Seamus said. 'You are defiantly taller.'  
Dean gave him a funny look.  
'No I'm not buying it either.' Seamus admitted.  
'So you guys are, dare I say, a couple?' Parvati grinned.  
'A couple of what?' Lavender asked mystified.  
'A couple in love.' Seamus answered, taking her hand.  
'And you and Dean are too?' Lavender asked.  
Both girls squealed, squealed, and ran and gave each other an excited hug.  
'Girls, I'll never get them.' Seamus sighed. Lavender ran back and took his hand once more.  
'Can we go back to the dance?' Lavender asked.  
'Yea, we'll still make it for the last few dances!' Parvati said.  
Both boys groaned, as their girlfriends dragged them from the room of requirement, back into the busy hall.  
Ron climbed out of the portrait hole. He had looked every where. The girls bathroom, the library, the astronomy tower, Gryffindor Tower. He just couldn't find Hermione. He sighed. He'd been such a prat lately, with the stupid truth of dare game and Lavender. Now all he wanted was for it to end. Ron checked his watch. It would be ending, along with the dance, in 10 minutes. He just hoped he could find her before then.  
Ron rounded a corner and found Neville and Luna huddled in a corner. They jumped apart when they heard Ron speak.  
'Have either of you two seen Hermione?' Ron asked, sadly.  
'Erm, no.' Neville said, clearly embarrassed.  
'I'm sure she hasn't passed by here.' Luna stated. 'Would you like us to help you look for her.'  
'No, no thanks.' Ron said, as he started to walk away. 'As you were.'  
  
'Erm, Ron.'  
Ron stopped.  
'If I were you, I'd ask Ginny.' Neville suggested. 'I'm sure she'll know.'  
'Thanks Neville.' Ron called back, before pacing quickly back to the great hall.  
The last few slow dances were in progression, and Ginny and Harry were still dancing, and if possible, they seemed to be getting even closer.  
  
The two smiling couples arrived back at the hall, and grinned at Harry and Ginny, before going off to dance the rest of the night away.  
'You know what.' Ginny said, sweetly.  
'What?' Harry said, looking lovingly into her eyes.  
'This is the best night of my life.' She said simply, and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and breathed in the cinnamon chocolaty smell, that was Ginny.  
'What do you think you're doing!'  
It was Ron.  
'Take your hands off my sisters rear end!' He yelled.  
Ginny lifted her head up, and Harry opened his eyes, yet neither of them moved. Ron just stood looking at them. They looked so perfect. The perfect couple.  
'Have either have you two seem Hermione?' Ron asked, nicely and at his usual volume.  
They both shook their heads.  
'Ginny, tell me where she is.' Ron ordered. 'Or I'll tell Mum where Harry's hand is resting, and I don't think Mum would let him stay round in the summer if she knew.'  
'Hermione's by the lake.' Ginny told him.  
'Thanks.' Ron said. 'Now carry on dancing! It's nearly the end of the ball.'  
Ron left Ginny and Harry very confused.  
'Did he just tell us to carry on dancing?' Harry asked.  
'Yea.' Ginny said, puzzled. 'Better do as he says.'  
Harry led Ginny to the middle of the dance floor.  
'I meant what I said before Harry.' Ginny said. 'Tonight has been the most magical night.'  
'I know.' Harry said, honestly. 'I wish it didn't have to end.'  
Harry looked down at his feet, then back into Ginny's beautiful deep brown eyes.  
'Of course, it doesn't have to end.' Harry said, standing still, and taking Ginny's hands in his.  
'It doesn't?' Ginny asked.  
'No.' Harry said. 'I know this probably isn't the best time, but its now or never. Ginny, I love you.'  
Ginny looked up into Harry's honest eyes.  
'I love you too.' She said, in nothing more than a whisper.  
'Then this night doesn't have to end.' Harry said, seriously. 'We could go out sometime, to Hogsmeade?'  
'Sounds great.' Was all Ginny said, for her lips had stopped working. She just smiled, as Harry took her once more into his arms.  
  
Eeeeeeeeee! Super chapter! Remember to review! It doesn't take you long. I review all the stories I read. Ask me, and I'll review yours if ya like! 


	12. The final dare

A/N: The final chapter! Eeeeeek! I can't believe it! I'm sorry I didn't finish this story sooner, but I was really busy :(  
  
So anyway, just wanna say thanks to anyone who has reviewed mah story. These are the last few who reviewed mah story:  
  
iloveanimals : Sorry about the cinammony chocolatey hair thing! I didn't realize. Ive just read a few fics where they've mentioned cinnamon, or chocolaty eyes or hair, and it kinda sunk in! And I hope you can update your story soon! It's really cool!  
  
Joots  
  
Jenn  
  
Froggyy1: Oooops! I don't know what ive done to put chapter 9, where chapter 1 is, but I'll sort it out asap!  
  
On-A-Rainy-Day: Yes, im female, lol.  
  
Bella Mia: Thanks! Now ive finished this story, I'm going to try and get back to the others, starting with misunderstandings.  
  
Sailor Ppearl  
  
PRONGSLOVER  
  
SchaffyTaffy15  
  
cggeek241  
  
TanyLou  
  
Dina C.   
  
funky*rocker: I think I forgot to read your story.Ill have to check that.  
  
As a thank you, im giving you all loads of cookies!  
  
(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)  
  
and a mars bar!  
  
[mars]}  
  
Aren't I generous?  
  
So thanks everyone! I'll only ask one more thing of you.Please review! I have 77 reviews at the moment, and ideally, id like to reach 100. I know that's a bit much too ask for, but id really appreciate it if you did review, so maybe I can get somewhere near that number, and you really should review as this is the last chapter!  
  
So just keep that in mind.lol  
  
Angel x  
  
(¯`v´¯)   
  
`·.¸.´  
  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·*¨)  
  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´×  
  
Chapter 12- The final dare  
  
Ron slipped out of the Great hall, went through the entrance hall, and didn't stop until he could see the lake. He slowly made his way towards the old willow tree, where he was sure he'd find Hermione.  
  
He was right. Sitting down, leaning her back against the tree, was the lonely figure of Hermione. Ron slowly crept up behind her, and lent on the tree as well.  
  
'Beautiful night, isn't it?' Ron said casually, looking up at the night sky.  
  
Hermione remained looking down. She picked up a stone, and threw it into the lake.  
  
'Hermione, please don't be angry at me.' Ron pleaded. 'I'm sorry that I've upset you, but tonight has just hasn't been.hasn't been quite as I planned it. But that's my fault, not yours-'  
  
'Ron.' Hermione said, stopping him. 'I'm not upset with you, I'm upset with me.'  
  
'Upset with myself, you mean.' Ron righted her, smiling and sitting down next to her.  
  
'Exactly.' Hermione said, not taking her eyes off the lake. 'I made a mistake, and I thought I could deal with it, but I can't.'  
  
'Everyone makes mistakes.' Ron said, sympathetically. 'I'm sure it will turn out all right.'  
  
'I hope so. I just don't want to ruin something really special.' Hermione said, looking sadly into Ron's eyes.  
  
Ron put his arm around her and comforted her, in a way that only Ron could.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, as Ron pulled her tight against his chest.  
  
'Thanks Ron.' She smiled.  
  
Another dance ended, and everybody clapped enthusiastically.  
  
The three couples met each other at their table.  
  
'Wow!' Parvati said. 'We only have 10 minutes left of the ball.'  
  
'Time really does fly when your having fun.' Harry grinned, as he put his arm around Ginny lovingly.  
  
'So you two are.?' Lavender asked.  
  
Ginny's face went red, and a smile grew on her lips.  
  
'Yea.' Harry said. 'We're going out.'  
  
Squeals issued from Parvati and Lavender's mouths again.  
  
'That's great mate.' Dean said.  
  
'We can triple date!' Seamus grinned.  
  
'So I take it that you two are a couple too.' Harry said.  
  
'Oh yea, we are.' Seamus said, taking Lavender's hand.  
  
'Talking of couples, where are Ron and Hermione?' Parvati said, worried.  
  
'Don't say Ron still hasn't found her.' Lavender begged.  
  
'I told him to look by the lake.' Ginny said, looking down. 'The rest is up to him.'  
  
'Maybe we aught to check up on them.' Dean said to the group.  
  
'Isn't that spying?' Lavender asked.  
  
'But they're going to miss the last dances, if we don't go and get them.' Harry said.  
  
'Then we have to spy on them!' Seamus exclaimed. 'It's our duty!'  
  
'I wonder if they've got together yet.' Lavender thought out loud.  
  
'What do you mean?' Seamus asked her.  
  
'Nothing.' Ginny cut in. 'Lets just go.'  
  
Harry, Ginny, Seamus and Lavender, all left the Great hall.  
  
'I'm so glad the others got together.' Parvati smiled, dreamily.  
  
'Me too.' Dean said, taking her hand. 'Do you think we ought to tell Ginny and Seamus, that their lovers confessions were part of a dare.'  
  
'No, just leave them how they are.' Parvati said. 'It's more magical this way.'  
  
Seamus, Harry, Ginny and Lavender, crept through the entrance hall door, and stepped out into the open.  
  
'Right.' Seamus whispered. 'We have to be as quiet as we can, if we're going to spy on them.'  
  
'But that's not very-'  
  
'Shh, Ginny.' Harry whispered. 'We don't want them to hear us.'  
  
Ginny pulled a sulky face.  
  
'Everyone just follow my lead.' Seamus advised.  
  
The group got into a single file line, and started to move towards the lake.  
  
Someone sneezed.  
  
'Shhhh.' Seamus said to Harry.  
  
'Shhhh.' Harry said to Lavender.  
  
'Shhhh.' Lavender said to Ginny  
  
'It wasn't me!' Ginny exclaimed, sounding annoyed.  
  
'It was me!' Someone shouted.  
  
'Shhhhhhhh!'  
  
'Sorry.' Parvati whispered, as her and Dean joined the group.  
  
'Lets just go again.' Seamus said, as he led the group off once more.  
  
Hermione pulled away from Ron, as the thought of her dare rose again in her mind.  
  
'Hermione, tell me.' Ron said, looking into her distant eyes. 'Whats wrong?'  
  
'It doesn't matter.' She lied.  
  
'Well it obviously does, or you wouldn't be upset.' Ron argued, and took her hands in his, forcing her to look at him. 'You can tell me anything, you know that?' 'I know it's just, difficult' Hermione explained.  
  
The three couples spotted Ron and Hermione, as squatted behind a bush.  
  
'I'm sure you'd feel a lot better if you did tell me.' Ron said, looking into her eyes.  
  
'Yea I guess.' Hermione said, thinking.  
  
'Ok.' Ron said. 'So what's the mistake you've made?'  
  
'She's going to tell him!' Lavender whispered.  
  
'Shhhhh!'  
  
'Maybe we ought to go somewhere more private.' Ron grinned.  
  
'Or maybe the people who are around, ought to go away.' Hermione said, warningly.  
  
After a few murmurs and shuffles, Hermione and Ron assumed that they were gone.  
  
'Right.' Ron said, leaning against the tree again.  
  
'So.' Hermione said, leaning next to him, looking out to the lake again. 'The fact is that, there's this boy I like, and he's-'  
  
'Harry! Seamus! Lavender! Ginny! Parvati! Dean!' Neville's voice boomed from the Entrance hall. 'It's the last dance! Get out of those bushes and get inside!'  
  
The three couples stood up and climbed out from behind the bushes, each wearing an expression of grim defeat. They gave Hermione and Ron an apologetic look, before rushing inside for the last dance.  
  
'So now that we're alone.' Ron said, taking Hermione's hands in his once more.  
  
'Well, as I said, there's this boy that I like.' Hermione said, before looking into Ron's eyes and adding: 'Which I like as more than a friend.'  
  
Ron nodded, almost hopefully.  
  
'And he doesn't now that I like him, and-'  
  
'Well tell him!' Ron smiled. 'That's all you've got to do. I'm sure he'd like you as well. And even if he didn't, what's the worst that could happen?'  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron.  
  
'Maybe your right.' She said, grinning at how proud Ron was of himself.  
  
'Merlin, that was easier than I thought!' Ron grinned. 'I'm pretty good at this problem solving stuff.'  
  
'Yep.' Hermione agreed.  
  
'Now that that's over.' Ron said, sighing. 'I know I'm not you're date, but, would you like to dance?'  
  
'Out here?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Sure, why not? We can still hear the music from here.' Ron smiled, holding out his hand. 'Unless you don't want too.'  
  
'Id love too.' Hermione said, putting her hand in his.  
  
Ron pulled Hermione up, and put his hands on her waist. Hermione linked her arms around his shoulders, and Ron pulled her close to him.  
  
Back inside the Great hall, every couple at the ball was on the dance floor, except for Hermione and Ron, of course.  
  
Not a whisper could be heard, above the soft music. A smile was upon every face. It was perfect.  
  
The music ended, and applause filled the air.  
  
'I'm afraid to say that the ball is over.' The old voice of Dumbledore said, as the clapping died away. Several people sighed. 'I suggest that everyone heads back to their common rooms, unless anyone would like to stay and help clean up?'  
  
People quickly started to filter from the hall.  
  
'That was a great ball.' Lavender smiled.  
  
'You can say that again.' Dean grinned.  
  
'That was a great ball.' Lavender repeated.  
  
'I didn't mean literally-'  
  
'Lets just head back to Gryffindor Common room.' Ginny cut in.  
  
'Yea, we've got a sleepover to be getting too.' Parvati said, as they started to climb the stairs.  
  
After the music had stopped, Ron and Hermione just stood there, holding each other.  
  
'Maybe we should go back inside.' Ron said, regretfully.  
  
'Yea.' Hermione said smiling. 'They'll be wondering where we are.'  
  
'Yea.' Ron agreed, pulling away from Hermione. 'You know, it's nice to see you smiling again.'  
  
'Its nice to see you've noticed.' Hermione answered, looking into Ron's eyes. A large pause followed.  
  
'We'd better head in.' Ron said, awkwardly, putting a hand behind his head.  
  
'Yea.' Hermione said, nodding her head. 'I'm ready to go back inside.'  
  
The three couples gave the fat lady the password, and headed into Gryffindor common room.  
  
It was packed. It seemed that everybody in Gryffindor was trying to cram into the common room. Sleeping bags and quilts were everywhere, people were having pillow fights left, right and center. A large pile of snacks was being formed on a table, and someone had managed to get a few large bottles of butter beer. The worst thing was the noise of chatting and talking, which made it unbearable.  
  
The group walked into the common room, and stood there in shock.  
  
'I think word about the sleepover got out.' Parvati said, looking shocked.  
  
'Did anybody by any chance, tell anybody else about the sleepover?' Harry asked, looking as shocked as Lavender.  
  
'I told one of my room mates, Beth.' Ginny admitted.  
  
'Beth the big mouth?' Lavender asked. 'She's a bigger gossip than me!'  
  
'It is way too crowded in here.' Dean announced.  
  
'We need to get everybody off to sleep.' Seamus said.  
  
Ginny's eyes lit up.  
  
'I know!' She squeaked, before running off up the girls staircase.  
  
After a slow and quiet walk, Ron and Hermione appeared at the Portrait hole. Ron gave the password, and they walked into a silent common room. Everybody was asleep except for three couples, who were sitting around the fire place, in pajamas.  
  
'Hey.' Ron said, as he and Hermione approached the group.  
  
'Hi.' The others replied.  
  
Ron and Hermione found themselves seats.  
  
'I take it we haven't missed much then.' Ron said, looking at all the sleeping people.  
  
'These people didn't just fall asleep.' Parvati smiled. 'We spiked the butter beer with a sleeping draft, because it was too noisy in here.'  
  
'Fair enough.' Hermione said, with a small smile.  
  
'So why are you all just sitting around?' Ron asked.  
  
'We were waiting for you.' Ginny said.  
  
'We might as well start on the food, now that they're here.' Dean grinned.  
  
They each got up, and helped themselves to a variety of snacks. The girls huddled together.  
  
'So did you do it?' Lavender asked, excitedly.  
  
'No.' Hermione said. 'We had nice talk, and we danced, but that's it.'  
  
'That's not fair!' Lavender exclaimed. 'I did my dare!'  
  
'It doesn't matter.' Parvati said. 'She doesn't have to do it.'  
  
'Yea, it's practically the end of the sleepover.' Ginny said. 'The games over.'  
  
'But I'm going to do it.' Hermione argued.  
  
'You don't have to.' Ginny said again.  
  
'But I want too.'  
  
Hermione stepped away from the group, and walked over to where Ron was standing. She stood right in front of him, and before he could move or speak, she went on tiptoe, put a hand on each side of his face, and pressed her lips firmly to his.  
  
It took Ron a moment to respond, before he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, and pulled her as close to him as he could.  
  
The other occupants of the room, (who weren't sleeping), cheered and whistled.  
  
Ron pulled back, looking extremely red in the face.  
  
'So I'm guessing that I'm the boy.' He said, with his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  
'Yea.' Hermione smiled, shyly. 'You're the boy that I like.'  
  
'I'm glad it's me.' Ron said. 'Because I like you too.'  
  
'Ok, that's enough fluffiness!' Dean said, stepping between the new couple.  
  
'Dean!' The girls shouted.  
  
'He's got a point.' Seamus said. 'How about we play a game.'  
  
The group went back and sat in front of the fire place.  
  
'We could play I spy.' Lavender suggested.  
  
'Boring.how about run outs?' Seamus said.  
  
'I don't think so.' Parvati said. 'We could play charades.'  
  
'Or exploding snap.'  
  
'Or truth, dare, kiss or Promise?' Harry grinned.  
  
'NO!' 


End file.
